lusterniafandomcom-20200216-history
Report 1077
Report #1077 Skillset: Paradigmatics Skill: Reality Org: Illuminati Status: Completed Jun 2013 Furies' Decision: Solution 1. Problem: Paradigmatics Reality is a great ability, however its current incarnation proves a bit too powerful. It is quite easy to set up reality in a room and continually shove people around via squall/scissor/fearaura/etc and break them up even more. Couple this with shrine powers, org defenses, etc., -and- the ability for reality to drop victims into supermobs/possibly nexii, then it becomes a bit too unbalancing. Furthermore, you're also able to immediately cast this once an enemy group enters and potentially disperse them with no setup and little prevention. This report aims to address these two issues. 0 R: 0 Solution #1: Disallow Reality from dropping people into rooms flagged as nexii or those that contain a supermob. Disallow Reality from being cast in those same rooms. Add a delay between casting Reality and the spell taking effect in the room (suggestion: between 2-4s randomly). The power will only be consumed upon successful casting of the spell (completion tick). The initial cast and completion will be treated as aggressive actions, check for standard hindrances (can still cure though), and have appropriate roomwide messages. Player Comments: ---on 3/13 @ 06:23 writes: The main difference between Reality and similar skills like shamanism land and tracking springtraps is that the latter involve some form of preparation and are preventable to begin with. By adding a delay to reality's casting, we are able to add both a preparation and prevention facet to this skill, making it more balanced for everyone involved. ---on 5/22 @ 19:49 writes: Solution 1 supported. ---on 5/23 @ 06:57 writes: Would the delay cause the skill to be stoppable (that is, certain sorts of hindering or forced movement would kill the effect from taking place) or just a short warning time? ---on 5/23 @ 13:45 writes: Well, technically, forced movement -would- prevent the effect from taking place in that room, since you moved the caster. That's how I pictured it at this moment. If you would prefer that forced movement and/or hindering cancel the effect, I don't mind, but I'd prefer that the power be consumed on the cast line then, not the initialization line. ---on 5/23 @ 21:35 writes: I guess I have to make that clearer - adding a delay already means that there is a better window to hinder me from casting already, hence I would prefer the power be consumed on success only ---on 5/26 @ 04:32 writes: That's what I meant, cancels the effect before it takes place. Not just a delay before it occurs, like ecology smudges or woodchemantic bombs. ---on 5/26 @ 04:33 writes: Making it so that it just takes effect in the new room could render this change irrelevant anyways. Start the delay, have your team gust you into the target room. ---on 5/26 @ 06:52 writes: Yeah that's getting a bit absurd. Reality's current abuse isn't during group standoffs like that. Your argument is related to group v group now while mine strictly addresses 1 v many situations. ---on 5/27 @ 17:42 writes: Forced move/proning cancel the effect would be my preference, fine with it taking power on completion only. ---on 5/30 @ 14:40 writes: I don't think proning should cancel the effect, that'd make it useless against a group, where it shines the most. Shuyin jumps in, starts reality, gets instantly webbed 20 times. I'd prefer methods similar to stopping chasm to stop it, blinding, peacing etc. ---on 6/1 @ 19:28 writes: That list of things that stop it is fine, I'd probably even be alright if actual forced movement was the only thing that cancled it, though blind is also appropriate. What Shuyin seemed to be suggestion was that nothing stopped it firing once it was started, period. You'd just end up actually casting it in the room you were in when it ends, so the enemy group could gust you out to have it fire in the next room over. That kind of scenario seemed subject to all kinds of abuse - which is why I was asking for clarification. ---on 6/3 @ 17:09 writes: I got the impression that the real beef people had with reality was that it couldn't be removed from a room at all once dropped, and it's a serious annoyance in that regard. You just have to wait it out. For that reason, I was going to suggest: 1) increase the power cost to 7 or 8, and 2) Make the reality effect drop from the room as soon as the caster leaves, whether the move is voluntary or not. Optionally, there could just be some sort of cooldown independent of power instead of an increase in power cost. Could that be considered as a second option, or is this not really the direction anyone wants to go with this and I'm just way off base? ---on 6/4 @ 01:14 writes: Right, hence why the report is asking for a way to make it more preventable to begin with. I'd rather not mess with the room effect like that personally. More complicated IMO. ---on 6/6 @ 05:02 writes: I approve of this. Reality will still be far too strong on bubbles but I can't think of a way of address that without neutering the skill so this sounds good. ---on 6/16 @ 15:50 writes: Supported. The only problem not covered here that was indicated to be difficult to address code-wise in the past was reality dropping people into rooms locked out by questing. This is a -huge- problem, but understandably might not be feasible to fix. ---on 6/30 @ 17:56 writes: Supported.